


Change My Mind

by Shelly3080



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly3080/pseuds/Shelly3080
Summary: So Dr Alex has taken a chance and overstepped the line... Or has she....
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so I have decided to try write a fanfic of my 2 favourites at the moment Willow and Alex..
> 
> Ive not written in a number of years so please excuse me for the errors etc

I'm so sorry...

Alex stared back at beautiful big brown startled eyes with panic and instant regret at what she had just done.

Her head started feeling dizzy and her chest felt like her heart was going to fall out onto the floor. 

Her legs felt like they were going to collapse from under her both from the rush she felt when she kissed her lips and the embarrassment and disappointing realisation that the feeling was obviously not mutual. 

She did the only thing she could think of because no other words would escape from her mouth. 

Walk away. 

She never wished for the ground to open up and swallow her more than now. 

Her head was screaming so friggin stupid Alex God I hate these stupid high heels wishing her legs to go faster. 

She wanted to turn back and see if willow was OK but she didn't want her to see the awkwardness that she felt at that moment. 

She turned a corner and checking her surroundings to make sure she was alone... Let out the sigh exasperation she was holding and leaned up against the wall to steady herself. She slid down to the ground with her head in her hands and her mind went into overdrive 

Shit I've ruined everything.. I thought she felt it too how could I get it so wrong... Wow her lips made me tingle... Shut up Alex Jesus.. 

She hugged her arms around her legs pulling the up towards her and she took a moment to look out a the sunset begining in the sky. 

She took a few deep breaths and felt a tear roll down her left cheek. 

Fuck she breathed as she wiped it away angrily annoyed that she was crying over a woman she'd known for 5 minutes 

She was angry at herself for letting her heart rule her head again after all this time she had spent getting over her last one. 

The wall of protection she had built around herself was slipping and she knew that she had to somehow build it back up. 

She felt it when she had caught Her and Jasmine eating behind the curtain and she tried everything to ignore this girl giving her heart an instant tug with her pathetic attempts to explain things but standing up for her friend she wanted to laugh but she had to remain professional. 

Why did she ever agree to those stupid PT sessions she doesn't even like working out for God's sake.. 

As the thoughts raced through her mind she got up and decided to make her way home. 

She felt embarrassed and tired and didn't even want to think about how she was going to face Willow again. 

Somehow the kiss still lingered on her lips.. 


	2. Change my mind - chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one I'm going to take from Willow's point of view.... Following the kiss

I feel like I've known you for years...

All of a sudden she heard the words come out of her mouth she wasn't even sure they were supposed to come out of her mouth since they were had been swimming around in her head for a few weeks now.

Something about this chick was drawing her in like a magnet.

Willow had convinced herself that it was because this girl was the one who happened to be there when everything was becoming a bit too much with Irene and Jas and Robbo and Dean...

Jeeez she suddenly realised that she hadn't even thought about Dean in that way for a long while now. She suddenly felt a bit dreamy looking into those eyes who knew a chicks eyes could be so.. captivating!

She suddenly realised that she had butterflies brewing in her tummy.. Her head was telling her you what... how does that happen? She suddenly snapped out of the haze to the tone of Dr Alex voice responding in an almost whisper

Same..

Woah what the hell was that jolting her heart awake at the word.

She felt herself smiling in awe wow she thinks I'm cool. She found herself wanting to impress her for some reason that was not clear to her at the moment. She really cared about what Alex thought of her because in her eyes the Dr was cool and smart and nobody like her ever wanted to hang out with her before.

Inhale

Suddenly she felt her breath catch as the words she was about to say were cut off as she felt a kiss on her lips.. Oh my God her mind racing oh my God hold on. Oh jesus there's nothing to hold on to my legs are going to buckle .. Lift your hand to her face..

No no no not cool oh I need to stop this but I like it oh hell.. Willow broke away looking into panicked eyes as Alex realised she had possiblly done the wrong thing. So many things she wanted to say but the words would not come out...

She still felt the thingles on her lips go right down through her body like electricity.

I'm so sorry...

She heard the words but again she could not respond. She stood rooted to the spot as she watched an embarresed Doctor try not to trip over her high heels in her speed to get away. 

A few seconds later she was alone rooted to the spot Wow... what the hell just happened. She crouched down on the spot and looked in the direction that Alex just went towards.

She put her head in her hands. What do I do... I need to go after her.. No I reckon that's not a good idea I should leave her be.

Oh Jas why are you not here when I need you. 

She puffed out an exasperated sigh. Oh my God we can't go back from this.

I've lost her. She stood up again and put her hand on her lips

She closed her eyes for a moment and went back to the moment she could still feel the thingles in her lips Alex's breath on her face...

Oh Alex don't you know... I didn't hate it. 


	3. Change My Mind.... Chapter 3

Dr Alex walked the halls of the hospital in a daze the next few days 

She had, extremely restless night... Everytime she tried to sleep her mind was interrupted by the recent memories of what had happened. 

She could still feel the warmth of Willows breath on her face... The searching brown eyes that were sending confusing signals.. The kiss

Oh wow the kiss 

She has tossed and turned in her bed trying to wipe it from her mind... all it did was intensify her feelings. Yet again she was awake to several missed calls from Willow on her phone. She closed her eyes at the memory and bit her lower lip God she is beautiful.. 

She had picked up her phone what felt like 100 times to try and write Willow a text back and failed each time.

What the hell was she supposed to say anyway oh sorry my gaydar was off. Lame although she did acknowledge that Willow must be beside herself with worry at her ghosting. 

She gave up on trying to sleep and welcomed the distraction of of being called into the hospital at that moment.

However when she got there she found herself looking over her shoulder everytime the elevator door binged.

Half in the hope of seeing the PT walk in in the sexy little red uniform and half apprehensive of seeing her. 

All these conflicting thoughts made her head hurt and she rubbed her temples trying to focus on the clipboard she had picked up from the table at the end of the hall. 

She went to write something down and of course the pen did not work. 

Shit!!

Frustrated she threw 'the clipboard down followed by the useless pen. Running her hands through her hair exhaustedly. She leaned in the table for support. 

What am I doing this is ridiculous..and puffing out a breath she picked up the clip board and made her way to her office she would surely have a pen that would work. 

As she walked back down the way she came she heard a voice... Alex there's..   
  
Without stopping.. she blurted more harshly than she intended 

Not now Mason I'm really busy 

She made her way back to office door and hurried in closing the door quickly behind her.

Suddenly a familiar voice startled her out of her daze 

Alex... She paused for a second licking her lips and swallowing to compose herself before turning around. 

She continued to look at the ground it seemed there was a spot there that was suddenly fascinating. 

Alex... Look at me... Please..

She felt a hand reach out to her jaw and she held it with her own moving her hand on top. 

She unconsciously leaned into the touch.. Closing her eyes she whispered. 

Please don't do this Willow I'm sorry I was wrong.

Alex will you for the love of God look at me Jesus!! 

Alex pushed away her hand and angryly stared back at her. 

What Willow... What do you want me to say hmmm? 

I'm gay... You're not... end of story can you leave now please I'm very busy.... she strode over to her desk and sat down pretending to fill in some forms. 

Willow stood with her mouth open in disbelief

That's it that's all you have to say?   
.  
Silence.. Alex continued to stare at the papers. 

Willow slapped her hand of the desk making Alex jump and papers go flying... She forced herself to look at hurt tearfilled eyes.

I tried to call you a thousand times Alex I've been worried sick she cried.sniffing away her tears. Alex wished she could hold her but she had to remain firm. 

It's better this way Willow the Dr said calmly. 

What are you FOR REAL you kiss me and leave me hanging for days hmmm what's up with that? 

Willow I-I can't 

You know what Alex do what you want you are unbelievable!!! I came here to check if you were OK becase you are doing my head in and I don't know what to do. 

It seems you clearly do. 

Willow stormed out of the office almost taking the door with her. 

Alex stood up calmly fixing the mess. Sniffing back a few tears of her own. 

Goodbye Willow she whispered it's better this way.. 


	4. Change my mind.. Chapter 4

Willow walked angrly back down the corridor and fighting with herself not to go back in there..

She stopped and turned around taking a step forward to go back

No no she's not getting another chance no 

She turned on her heels again and continued walking towards the elevator 

Willow did you manage to fin.. 

Willow cut off the familiar voice in her haste 

Not now Mason really!!

Mason stood looking between the two directions 

Jeez you guys could at least let me finish my sentence sometime soon.. dude women are tough as to figure out.. He whispered to himself.. He shook his head and continued on his way.

Willow stood in front of the elevator door impatiently waiting for the red number in the middle to change she pressed the button to call it repeatedly as if it was going to make it come down anymore quickly. 

Oh come on already... I so have to get out of this place.

The door finally opened and she stepped inside greatful that nobody else was in there. 

She pressed the button to take her down to the ground floor. 

leaned up against up side hugging herself willing the disappointment and frustration to leave her body.

Fuck you Alex.. You've turned me upside down and you don't give a shit. 

She got to the ground floor and back out into the sunshine she stood for a second letting the heat surrounded her like a comforting hug that she was suddenly craving. 

She decided that she was going to go out that night and wipe her from her mind. 

*****

Several hours later in Salt willow was forgetting about a certain blue eyed woman swinging and swaying on the dance floor 

🎶 1 23 123 drink... 

I'm MMM goooona flllyyy from the chandeliers 🎶 hic

Whhoo I looove this song she exclamed!! 

Come on Deano dance with me.. hic 

Willow come on mate let's go home you can crash at mine 

Ohh Dean she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for kiss 

Willow STOP It he pushed her off him making her stumble slightly. 

Oh great so you don't want me either fan bloody tastic

She opened her bag drunkingly not sure what exactly she was searching for.. 

Dean looked at her confused 

What are you on about Willow?? 

You know I wouldn't mind Dean but she was the one who turned up in my gym and she was the one who stood there looking all cuuu.. Suddenly she felt a bit queasy and she stumbled her way to a seat. 

Dean hurried to catch her in afraid she was going to fall. 

Stay there Willow ima get you some water. 

Fuck the water Deano get me a shot of teaquilla.. 

She she opened her bag again and took out her phone and the contents of screen seemed to be swaying in front of her eyes. 

She scrolled through the pictures Meh delete and that one and that one and that one.. 

Suddenly she stopped at a picture of familiar blue eyes and a smile 

She and Alex had taken a selfie to mark the occasion of Alex's first successful attempt at a work out. 

She sighed. 

My God you are so cute why do you have to be so cute 

She zoomed in on the smiling face and traced her fingers on the image. 

You are so beautiful... Shit 

She flung the phone on the table as she remembered how angry she was at her. 

Dean returned with a glass of water handing it to Willow 

Who swiftly knocked it from his hand 

Dean I said I don't want fucking water!!! 

Willow what the fuck is going on with you??!! 

She stood up angrily Dean back off ok you have no clue what is going on with me right now. 

Tell me Willow tell me what you want?? 

The anger that was building inside her was bursting to get out 

She struggled to keep her composure 

I.... I 

What Willow you're scaring me now 

Ah Dean just get me another drink would you 

Nooooo Willow tell me right now what is wrong with you what do you want 

OK FINE 

I want HER OK I want her so bad it is doing my fucking head in!! 

She flopped back down onto to seat unable to hold herself up any more. 

She put her head in her hands and sobbed out all the anger and disappointment. 

Dean stood looking at her confused 

He sat down beside her and took her in his arms 

I'm not sure if I understand you willow he whispered. 

Who are you talking about? 

Willow buried her face in his chest. 

Alex.. I want Alex... She sobbed


	5. Change my mind... part 5

Dawn broke in the Summer Bay Caravan Park…

People were beginning to break into life to start a new day. Dean sat on a deck chair with a blanket grimmly covering his legs..

Oh man he thought why do I always fall for this crap next time I’m gonna put her in this thing and leave her here.

He gave up trying to get comfortable and went inside the door of his caravan.

He glanced over at his bed and noticed Willow hadn’t moved an inch from where he left her a few hours before lying face down on top of the bed fully clothed except for one shoe that had obviously fallen onto the floor.

He sighed and thought what sort of mess have you got yourself into now hey? He went over and knelt down so he was eye level with her head.

He brushed away the hair sprawled across her face some of which was stuck to her cheek.

He called her name softly

Willow…

A grunt

He shook her gently

Willow wake up

Mmmm nnnaff nnnah… A louder grunt

Willow…

Rack off Alex!!! She muffled into the pillow

Dean shook her a bit harder… Willow it’s me you idiot!!!!

Willow shot up in the bed suddenly realising where she was…

Jesus christ Dean what the hell!!

Suddenly she felt sick and bolted from the bed into the bathroom Ughh

Dean shook his head when it finally became silent again

Willow…. Are you alright?

Mmmm

She emerged from the bathroom looking hungover and groggy.

She sat down on the bed and waited for a few minutes before asking the question

What did I do last night Dean?

What you mean you don’t remember?

It’s all a bit of a blur to be honest Dean

Do you want to explain why I have make up all over my shirt from you cryin about some Alex dude?

Suddenly Willow felt sick again so apparently drinking her out of her head was the greatest idea.

She rubbed her forehead looking for the right words..

Cos you know if he’s hurt you I’ll find him and I’ll kill him myself swear to ya.

Dean you don’t need to do that…

Ah Willow for God sake stop sticking up for the loser whoever he is…

DEAN listen to me it’s not a him…it’s a her it’s Dr Alex my PT client.

Dean stared back at her not sure what to say..

Dean please say something…

He stood up and went to the sink to get a glass of water…handling it to Willow he said

You know I thought you might have said her but I figured you were confused and drunk.

Dean... Alex kissed me and now she won’t talk to me and I tried to forget about her but she’s on my mind all of the time and I don’t what to do I’m so confused.

So you’re into chicks now is that it?

I don’t know Dean… I just know I can’t get her out of my head.

Did you say that to her?

I tried but she’s stubborn as... she wouldn’t even look at me trying to carry on like nothing happened.

Where is she I’m gonna go sort her out. 

No Dean please this is my battle 

She sipped her water in disappointment. 

*****

Alex looked out to the sea trying to clear her mind. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled the sea air. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come here do a job and leave again. 

But... 

Willow had blindsighted her. 

She walked further down the beach and put her hand on her chest feeling like the thought of the girl made her heart beat fast again. 

She sighed looked out at the sea again and whispered to herself... 

You can't stop the waves but you can learn to surf... 

I miss her she thought to herself..but what if I'm just an experiment to her what if I get hurt again.. 

What if I take a chance... She touched her cheek where Willow had put her had a few hours before... She had missed the affectionaton. 

She reached into her bag and took out her phone... No missed calls... No messages

She unlocked the screen to a picture of both of them she bit her lip and smiled at the memory of taking it... 

Take the chance... 

She put her phone back in her bag and walked quickly towards the gym... 

Take the chance... 

She smiled as she passed the Caravan park at the people making the most of the day... 

Suddenly she was rooted to the spot and her smile faded as she caught sight of a caravan door opening and Willow emerging groggily followed by Dean with his arm around her.. 

Their eyes met and Alex felt a mix of jealously and anger flood her body 

Unbelievable she whispered as the tears welled up in her eyes.. she walked away ignoring Willow sprinting down after her 

Alex wait!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Alex continued to walk away in anger as she heard the sound of running feet getting closer.

Alex please stop 

Go away Willow!!! she barked back

ALEX it's not what you think...

She felt Willow grab her arm... Please Alex look at me

Get off me... don't touch me Willow!!

Willow ran around in front of her trying to grasp her to a halt. 

Alex please please let me explain... 

Alex stopped on the spot in spite of herself and looked Willow in the eyes... You don't need to explain Willow it was fairly obvious.

Willow went to reach for her again and Alex put her hand up I said don't touch me her eyes were serious and stern. 

I shouldn't have come here I clearly was an experiment to you... now please get out of my way... 

No Alex please you've got it all wrong I I was drunk and Dean helped me out and... 

Alex laughed knowingly... oh brilliant it gets even better drunk sex excellent Willow excellent.... good job take some paracetamol... see ya round. 

Willow stared back in shock ...what the hell Alex are you jealous or something hmmm??? 

Alex didn't answer 

Willow suddenly realised something and she ran to face her again 

... Wait a second what are you even doing here anyway... you ignored me when I tried to talk to you in your office you didn't want to see me? 

She reached for Alex's arm once again and as before Alex tried to shake her off but this time Willow held firm she moved closer still holding her arm Alex looked away to the side. 

Willow searched her face and whispered... Look at me Alex... She placed her other hand gently on Alex's chin and guided her head to face her own... 

Alex gave up resisting as she met those amazing dark eyes... 

Answer the question Alex please what are you doing here? 

Alex felt her barriers fall one by one at the sound of her voice alone and her heart began to beat fast as she looked around their surroundings 

Ammm Willow can we not do this here in the middle of a Caravan park I'll tell you I promise....

What??? ... Willow felt her own heart race in the suspence... 

Oh yeah sure... She moved aside and they walked a short distance to gym... It was empty as they entered the office greatful to be alone.. 

Willow closed the door and shut the blinds to give them privacy... Alex stood clutching her bag and staring at the floor again trying to muster up the courage... 

Willow stood in front of her and reached out and took the bag off her shoulder and put it on the floor... She turned back to face Alex.. 

Tell me Alex I need to hear you say it. 

Alex moved closer and took Willow's hand in hers guided it slowly up to her chest placing it gently on her heart holding it in place... 

Willow tried to remain calm as she felt a burst of electricity shooting through her body at the feeling Alex's chest moving to a rapidly increasing heart beat under her shirt material... 

Alex swallowed to keep her composure... Willow my head is telling me no but my heart is telling me this.... I came here to tell you that I miss you and I can't get you out of my mind... I think about you all the time and it's driving me crazy. I think about that kiss over and over and over again. I'm sorry I tried to block you out but I can't I.. just can't 

Willow's eyes welled up as she took Alex's hand and mirrored the movement and placed the Dr's hand on her own chest... and leaned her forehead against hers. 

Do you feel that? ... she whispered 

Alex's voice hitched as she responded.... yes and she closed her eyes at the feeling... 

That's not for Dean Alex... it's because of you... 

I'm sorry Willow I was just... 

Willow smiled a grinny smile hmmm yeah you were what..?? 

Shut up Willow I'm trying to be serious... 

Ahem... you're right I'm sorry go on 

Oh for the love of God Yessss I... was jealous ok and I missed you and I wanted to see you to check if you're OK because I was shitty to you and I....

Willow took Alex's head in her hands

You what... Alex say it.... 

All her defencees disappeared in that moment.... 

I change my mind Willow.... 

Wllow smiled as she took Alex into her arms and they held each other for a few minutes not wanting to break the moment. Willow kissed her head softly and brushed her hair with her hand. She felt Alex grasp at her top a bit tighter 

Shh it's ok I got you.. I'm not going anywhere 

After a few minutes they parted and Alex began to say... I'm sorry I as they looked at each other 

Willow placed her finger gently on her lips shhh I get it... I've no idea how you turned my world upside down either but you have... and I have a question to ask you 

Yeah of course! Alex breathed out.... 

Willow leaned in and whispered in Alex's ear...

Can I kiss you back now please because you didn't wait for my answer you know Dr Neilson... 

She felt Alex shudder at the words oh God yes please she answered back.. 

Willow smiled as she moved a little lower and pressed her lips into Alex's neck and sucked gently... she could feel a pulse quicken and a gasp from Alex at her actions feeling arms wrap around her even more tightly... 

Willow moved her mouth up along her jawline in tender kisses and she paused and opened her eyes to look at Alex and brush a strand of hair behind her other ear. 

Alex looked back at her longingly and she felt her breath on her face... She tilted Alex's chin slightly and bit her own lip looking into Alex eyes and down to her lips.... She had never felt anything like this before and she searched blue eyes for permission one last time... 

Alex nodded and with that she took her queue and closed the distance between them.... 

Bolts of electricity shot through both of them as they gave into the temptations that were building up for months.... Alex felt like there was nothing that could ever break this moment right now and she let out a moan of pleasure against Willow's mouth.... Willow grasped her tighter stumbling slightly hitting the desk ouch she muttered not breaking the kiss... Alex broke away quickly and through gasps for breath she asked are you OK... 

Shut up Alex don't stop now for God's sake she respond breathlessly and she kissed her again more passionately pinning Alex up against the door in the process... 

Alex gasped again Jesus Christ what are you doing to me she whispered as she turned them around now pinning Willow to the door... She kissed her neck in reply again and enjoyed the taste of her skin and heat on her lips... It was Willow turn to grasp at her body trying to keep standing 

They both knew that they had to stop and not rush things so Alex slowed the kiss down to a more gentle pace... 

They both broke away holding on to each other to catch a breath Alex looked up at dreaming brown eyes... 

smirking she said well I guess that's a yes then hey? .... 

Willow giggled yes Dr... Hi 

Alex smiled hi yourself Ms Harris 

What do you say we see where this goes hmmm take it slowly no pressure... 

I feel like we have a connection and I would like to see where it goes... 

Hmmm yep Dr... hehe willow giggled 

What... What is so funny? 

Willow rubbed Alex cheek a kissed her gently 

You really were jealous hehe and she kissed her again 

Well yeah seeing you all over him wasn't pleasant... 

Oh Come Alex like you didn't notice how hurt I was when you dissed me. Plus I have a mother of a hangover now because of you!

Hmmm I see well I'll just have to help make you feel better Good thing I'm a Dr hey she winked at Willow smiling.

Willow pecked her on the lips yes ... My hero... well I guess you won the Princess... and with that they hugged in happiness... 

Alex.... 

Hmmm 

Can we go get a cup a tea with that paracetamol my head is banging.... 

Oh wow.. I'm going to have my hands full with you Ms Harris 

Whey hey Willow smirked back ... Oh stop it... come on let's go.. and with that they left hand in hand excited for the future..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it I hope you liked it albeit a bit rusty... Who knows I may continue it 😊 😉


	7. Chapter 7

Willow and Alex had decided to spend the day together... Getting to know each other a bit better so they had walked back to the Dr's place. 

Alex made good on the promise of a cup of tea so she was busy in the kitchen as Willow emerged from the bathroom.

Hey so thanks again for letting me grab a shower and some clothes I'll bring them back to you. 

Alex looked up as she entered and paused for a second at the beauty of the brown eyed girl with wet... hair.

Alex... You ok do I have something on my face...? Willow started wiping her face with her hand.. 

Alex came back to reality and cleared her throat suddenly realising she was probably staring... what sorry no... You.. I... oh nevermind... she could feel herself blushing. 

Willow walked over beside her smiling ooh Dr Neilson I do believe you are blushing.. 

No I'm not I'm just hot... from the... She searched for the right word... Kitchen... Closing her eyes from the cringworthy attempt to cover up her blatent perving. 

Wow Alex that wasn't obvious at all like hehe you're super hot though that's true...she kissed her quickly on the cheek... walked back to the couch and sat down putting her feet up. 

Oh I see.. make yourself comfy Ms Harris said Alex playfully putting her hands on her hips... 

Willow faked a shock expression well it is clear that I make you nervous Alex so ima sit here for a bit.. She picked up the TV remote and started flicking channels. 

Hey have you got any movies on this thing. 

Alex put her head down smiling dropping her hands I'll get you that tea... 

Willow laughed.. Don't forget the paracetamol.. 

Alex rolled her eyes yeah I remember... Few minutes later Alex set the drinks on the table with some sandwiches and handed Willow 2 pills... here you go.....Willow popped them in her mouth and followed it with a glup of tea. 

Better? 

Almost... Willow replies 

Alex looked at her concerned.. do you want some water are you ok? 

Willow took Alex's hand and pulled her closer... One more thing.. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her in for a slow tender kiss. 

They parted smiling ... Now I'm better Willow whispered 

Cheeky!! Alex laughed... OK now eat and finish your tea please.. 

Willow saluted yes Dr!!!... It's your fault in the first place though!!! 

Ahhh Excuse me... Did I force drink down your neck and ask you to come stumbling out of caravans... Hmmm 

Well yeah kinda cos you were in my head and... Oh forget it... Willow stopped when she saw the hurt expression appearing on Alex face... I'm kidding. 

I'm sorry this must be difficult for you Willow 

Nooo Alex I want you I mean I want us I mean oh God you know what I mean sorry I'm not really good at this but I know I really like you. 

I really like you to Willow that's kinda the point. 

I haven't felt butterflies or jealous in such a long time and here you are doing all of that to me... Alex smiled 

Same Willow replied 

Can you sit with me for a while please? 

Alex kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the couch sipping her tea...they settled on something an old re run. 

Willow positioned herself so her head lay on the Dr's lap... 

Alex put the cup down and looked down at willow stroking her hair 

Willow smiled up at her.. amm... is this OK if I lay here for a while... 

Alex kissed the top of her head..yes Willow. 

She turned to look at the TV.. 

Few minutes later... 

Alex... 

Yeah... 

When did you first get the butterflies? 

Alex continues to play with her hair ammm you know when you went to visit Jasmine when she first got back and you pushed Robbo out of your way... 

Yeah.. 

Well I was outside and I was watching and I thought you were really something to care for your friend like that.. Oh and I may as well say it.. The time I caught you behind the curtains eating and your pathetic excuse for being in my hospital!! 

Hey... no way really??? 

Yep 

Awww that's so cute. 

OK Miss Harris your turn... 

Willow turned and looked up into her eyes again.. 

She reached up and put her hand on her face 

When you kissed me the first time... 

Alex's heart melted and she leaned down to kiss her gently... 

I'm sorry I ran off hey.. 

It's OK you're here now... 

Can I stay with you tonight Alex I really can't face Irene's lecture to a 30 something tonight... I'll sleep on here don't worry it's cool 

Alex laughed yes Willow you can stay but I tell you what I'll sleep here and you can have my bed.. Clear that hangover... Come on 

They both walked to Alex' room and Willow suddenly realised how tired she was... She walked over to the bed done resisting.. 

Bleary-eyed she quickly removed her shirt and pants 

Alex eyes wideend

Whoa ammm let me go outside give you some privacy .. She turned to leave as Willow grabbed her hand... Alex I'm too tired to even look now... Please just stay it's your bed...... She flopped down into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. 

Alex looked at her girlfriend dosing.. Ammm OK if you're sure. 

Snore sounds... 

Alex sighed well I guess that's a yes then... 

She quickly removed her clothes down to her underwear and climbed into bed beside Willow 

More snores... 

She decided that she would turn the other way give Willow more space... She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep and not think about the half naked woman beside her... When she had thought about her in her bed for a while now.. She resisted the thingles starting in her body. 

When suddenly she felt willow kissing her neck... 

She closed her eyes at the sensation... Willow what are you doing?

. She felt an arm and leg wrap around her body... 

Sorry I'm cold Willow whispers... 

Alex turned around and took Willow into a cuddle and Willow lay her head on her chest... 

Thank you Goodnight Al she murrmered into her skin 

Alex smiled.. Good night Willow. 


	8. Chapter 8

Few weeks later...

Right Alex down to the end of the beach round the cone and back.... 

Ugh you're kidding me right? Alex said breathlessly 

Nope go on... Willow stood with her arms folded smirking slightly 

Oh wow you are some kind of dictator do you know that I hate you... 

Hmm you really don't.. Willow's smile widening playfully... 

Ughh OK fine but this is the last one I'm doing for you Alex replied as she jogged away down the beach. 

Willow watched with pride as and also disbelief that she was lucky enough to have this wonderful lady come into her life... 

Man don't fuck this up Willow... She thought to herself.. 

She sat down on the sand and picked up a handful and let it fall through her fingertips. 

Finally she had something... Someone to hold on to she bit her lip and thought I think I'm falling for her... She lay down on her back and looked up at the clouds in the sky. 

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face.. Suddenly a Alex's beautiful face flashed behind her eyelids. 

Everytime she closed her eyes recently she would get a vision of her in her bed silky sheets covering nakedness and everytime she was startled out of her daydream by her body sending darts of arousal from her brain to her toes. 

Shit she gasped quietly,.. She wanted Alex so much but she didn't want Alex to think she was rushing into it especially when she hadn't been with a woman before. 

So she kept it to herself... But of late it was proving more difficult especially when she had been staying over a couple of nights a week.. 

She unzipped her hoodie and stared and the duck shaped cloud drifting by. 

Hey no fair!!! a famiar voice brought her back to the now... 

She watched as Alex faked a collapse down beside her... She stretched out and looked over at willow smiling... Well how'd I do? Crap right you weren't even watching.. She punched her playfully on the arm 

Thanks a lot!!! 

Willow looked back at her beautiful smiling girlfriend with her chest rising and falling trying to catch her breath... 

Willow propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her... That's sooo not what I was thinking

Ohh what were you thinking? Alex asked 

Willow licked her lips... You really want to know? 

Alex raised an eyebrow. Hmmm? 

How kissable you look right now. 

Alex smiled even wider Go on then... She whispered 

Willow leaned down closer and searched her face... Do you know what you are doing to me Alex 

Alex had always melted looking into Willows eyes but in that moment she watched her girlfriends eyes go even darker and she felt her body responding and her heart race... She quickly pecked Willow on the lips and broke the moment on purpose... Not here willow she thought... Hopping up again Whhoo I'm thirsty let's go get some drinks. She held out her hand for willow to take 

Willow looked back at her slightly dazed wha... Oh yeah um sure babe she got to her feet and brushed away the sand... Her body still thingly... 

Alex put her arm around her and they both walked in the direction of the diner... 

Alex smiled 

Willow looked at her puzzled.. What did I do? 

You just called me babe... Babe 

Oh wow I did didn't I? Is that OK 

Yes Wllow more than OK... Willow melted at her beautiful smile ok babe 

Hey ummm about before I'm sorry I just got a bit... 

Alex took her in for a hug and whispered in her ear it's ok i know I felt it too but not here Willow I want it to be right time for us. 

She kissed her gently on the neck sending shivers down Willow spine and they continued on their way...


	9. Final chapter ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading ❤

Alex awoke from her sleep after finishing a shift at the hospital...she had left Willow at the diner after they had drinks.

Tonight was a Willow free night so they had phrased it ...she turned to lay on her back and stretched her arms above her head.

She sat up in bed leaning back against the head board rubbing her eyes.. she looked over at the empty space beside her.

Usually it never bothered her but now she noticed the emptiness and silence everytime Willow left.

Alex rolled her eyes at herself oh for goodness sake don't be ridiculous she said to herself she's not left you.

She closed her eyes and Willows face flashed into her mind.

The picture expanded to an image of Willow doing a work out in slow motion beads of sweat trickling down her chest.

Hmmmh Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding ... and she felt her heart beat faster as the sensation of been turned on went through her body.

She suddenly felt hot so she pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor. She felt goosebumps and the need for release as she slid down on the bed in sync with her hand going down her body.. 

Suddenly the bedroom door swings open hey babe di....holy shit!!!.. Willow exclaimed as she saw what was before her ...crap shit ok amm ill I'll just 

Alex bolted out of her daze instinctively covering herself with the sheet Jesus Willow you almost gave me a heart attack .. stumbling off the bed do you ever knock?.

Ahhh excuse me Ms .. lock the door !

Yeah well ... oh nevermind what are you doing here? Alex questioned still clinging to the sheet.

Oh cheers!!! I'll go then shall I?

Alex cursed her wording... no sorry babe of course not I'm just..I wasn't expecting you that's all suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at her half nakedness.

Clearly... Willow respond raising an eyebrow suddenly feeling flirty..she moved closer to the bed and began searching the duvet smirking ... ammm I was wondering if I left my phone charger here have you seen it?

What.... no sorry babe I've been asleep Alex ran her hand through her hair

I see .. and did you have any nice dreams ? She moved around the room pretending to look for the charger.

Alex sat down on the bed picking up her top and putting it back on. Ammm no I pretty much conked out.

Right so you were asleep the whole time.

Yep!!

Hmmm ...Willow smiled biting her lip watching her nervous girlfriend deny everything...you know what, I think I left my charger at Irenes after all.

I'll just go see if it's there....She turned to leave and Alex grabbed her arm.

Please stay she whispered..

Willow turned and looked into Alex,'s eyes ....they too seemed to deepen in colour.

Willow crouched down in front of Alex still holding her hand hey I'm only kidding I can stay if you want me to I thought you wanted a Willow free nig..

Alex looked back at her ...and cut her off ..that was a shit idea Will. She responded smiling shyly .

Willow smiled widely ...awww that's so cute you missed me .

She lifted their intertwining hands and kissed Alex's softly.  
Hey that's my move !! Alex laughed 

Hmm well I owe you one... Willow repeatedly kissed her hand .. or maybe 2 she shifted her position and kneeling down at Alex's feet .. or maybe 3 Alex swallowed as the hint of arousal ignited again she moved her hand and ran her fingers through Willows hair ...

Willow looked up at Alex and put her hands on the Drs knees pushing herself up slightly and and moving her body inbetween her legs. Pushing slightly so she was closer to her ...

Alex put her hands on Willows face... and they looked at eachother 

Alex I don't think I can control my feelings for you at the moment I'm falling in love with you... no I mean...I do love you..oh god I'm making a mess of this but I hope this is the right moment because I want you so bad I can't breathe...

Alex ran her thumb over Willow lips. 

Yes Willow... you know how I feel...she leaned in and kissed her softly .

Willow moved her hands up Alex's legs slowly and stopped at the bottom of her girlfriend's top lifting it slightly...she kissed her back and moved the top up a bit more whispering   
I think would be better back on the floor Ms Neilson .. moving it up a bit more...

Alex put her hands down and finished the job lifting it over her head and throwing it back on the floor...

Willow smiled eager much!! ??

Alex smirked raising her eyebrow mischiefly suddenly not feeling shy anymore.

Well ...go on then Ms Harris show me what you have ... to offer ...

Willow felt a bolt of excitement flood through her body at the tone of Alex's voice. And she went in for a kiss but Alex stopped her Ahh ahh ... leaning back teasing her...

Willow stood up pretending to be in a huff ugh ok fine tease . She walked away..

Hey where are you going? 

Baby I'm going to lock the door HAAAA Willow laughed as she kicked off her shoes .. she felt a pillow go flying into her back.

Alex buried her face in her hands ... before laying back on the bed.. 

Willow locked the door and turned back towards the bed taking her top off and her hair down letting it fall effortlessly around her shoulders..

She climbed into her side as Alex watched her through dreamy eyes..

Now we're the same she whispered reaching out and putting a stran of hair behind Alex ear...

She let her hand trail down Alex neckline to the middle of her chest and she traced a finger round the outline of her bra stopping in the middle.. she moved closer watching Alex close her eyes at the touch... she whispered in her ear what were you thinking about Alex ? 

She moved her has down a bit more..

Alex breath hitched as she felt the touch on her skin 

Wow mmmh you babe I was thinking... about you...mmmh 

Willow smiled and kissed her neck oh really and what did it make you feel like ? She teased tracing a finger round her belly button.

G..good very good 

But I I interrupted you didn't I ....

Hmmm y ...yeah Alex lost her voice

Tell me Alex ...

She kissed her gently moving her bra strap down and kissing along her collarbone...

Alex wrapped her arms around Willow and pulled her on top of her she pushed up into a sitting position as Willow still straddled her she looked into Willows eyes and whispered you're here now..

She proceeded to remove her bra throwing it God knows where..  
Willow tried say something but nothing would come out she went to touch Alex's breast but stopped sorry I ..

Alex smiled and kissed her passionately placing Willows hand on her chest they broke away breathless touch me Willow...

Willow squeezeed gently gliding her thumb over the Dr's nipples before throwing her back down on the bed... Alex let out a sigh

Willow removed her own bra and lay down on top of Alex enjoying the feel of skin on skin and messy kisses with messy hair 

Alex ran her hands down Willows back pulling her closer making Willow moan slightly the need building inside her ..

Willow moved her mouth down down Alex's neck onto her chest stopped above her nipple

Looking up she asked... can I?

Alex responded with a nod 

Willow took the queue and sucked gently making Alex cry out..Arching her back and grabbing the headboard. 

She wrapped her legs around Willows body and took her into her arms before turning them over...she looked down at Willow who was trying to catch her breath....beads of sweat forming on her brow 

Alex please don't stop now because I'm so fucking turned on right now I'm gonna explode .

She smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently ... Hey I want to tell you something . 

Willow reached up and touched Alex cheek ...

I love you too ...thank you for changing my mind...come with me 

Willow let a tear fall down her cheek as the held each other tightly into ecstasy...

They fell asleep happy in the knowledge that nothing would break them apart.


End file.
